


Making Conversation

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Psych
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Ghosts, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn went to go visit Alice Bundy in prison. Anyone else wonder how that conversation went?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Conversation

The Plexiglas was covered in smudges; remnants of failed attempts to reach out and touch loved ones, no matter which side of the glass they were on. One smear occurred right over Alice's forehead, distracting him from her incredulous expression. "You have got to be kidding me," she declared.

His expectant expression spoke for him.

She leaned back in her chair. "Why in the world should I help you? You were the one who kept me from killing that Mary Lou bitch and put me in jail."

"First of all, her name's Juliet," he responded, eyes once again trailing the marks on the glass dividing them.

She rolled her eyes. "Second?"

Shawn sighed. "Do you remember when you asked me if I had a best friend?"

Alice nodded.

"Well, his boss at his other job doesn't want him to work with me anymore. The only thing I can think of to fix it is to make him hire Gus in his role at Psych."

"This is my problem, why?" she snorted.

He shifted the phone to his other hand and fiddled with the cord a little before replying, "What if Doreen hadn't died and had made it into the sorority? If she told you that you couldn't be friends anymore just because her sorority sisters told her so, what would you do?"

Alice frowned for a few moments before sighing. "Alright. Here's what you need to do," she whispered into the receiver.

Shawn grinned and started taking notes.


End file.
